In order to assure that efficient and environmentally sound systems reach full adoption, it is important to ensure that adoption and maintenance costs are contained. In this regard, with respect to electric vehicles, high voltage electric vehicle batteries can represent up to a third of the cost of an electric vehicle. As such, the electric vehicle battery represents a significant financial asset to the purchaser and user.
Given this expense, it is likely that the lifecycle of a battery will have an impact on maximizing the investment in the electric vehicle and on the purchaser's use and adoption of similar technology. Moreover, since the battery is a significant investment, both in terms of purchase and potential replacement cost and may exist in various implementations, both within and separate from, the vehicle environment, a system is needed to manage the battery as a critical asset.
Current techniques do not allow for tracking battery usage and lifecycle regardless of context and in support of potential repurposing of the battery. Moreover, existing monitoring techniques generally allow external wireless connectivity only within a vehicle environment. Thus, a system of providing generalized battery monitoring and lifecycle analysis is needed.